


Kurt is his name

by melusinezar



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusinezar/pseuds/melusinezar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight against Apocalypse and the rebuilding of the school, life took over again, and Charles has now the time to catch some stuff up with Raven. And Raven reminisces a very important moment in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt is his name

“I noticed you were watching him a lot, Raven.”

She barely jumps. She’s still used to Charles coming suddenly from nowhere. She looks at him for a second, before looking back again through the window, watching the kids playing in the garden. Laughters rythmed with puffing sounds as Kurt teleports away and back to steal the ball from Scott’s hands.

“Did you look into my head again ? I thought you said you stopped that.” she says sharply, maybe sharper than she wanted. Her sarcasms seems to wither lately.

“No I didn’t.” Charles’ voice is kind, gentle. “I don’t need to.”

His chair rolls slowly until he’s on her left, so he can look through the window too.

She crosses her arms on her chest, pushing her nails into her sleeve. The silence is heavy, like it always is when Charles is so close to her. Even though she doesn’t hear him in her head, she often can’t say if he really isn’t inside or not. Like ghost sounds your ears can do, sometimes she can hear a buzz in her mind and she’s never sure if it’s her imagination or really happening. 

But today the silence is there. Quiet, deafening. He’s just waiting, like a hand extended to her to share this… thing… if she wants to or not.

Outside, Peter tackles Kurt and they roll on the grass laughing.

“I had a child.”

She can’t muster the courage to look at Charles, but she can feel his gaze on her.

“Azazel and I we…”

She sees him again. Powerful and glorious. And the pictures in the files. Cold and dead.

“We had a thing… And I got pregnant.”

She had fled. Scared and unsure of what to do. When she came back, with her belly round and big, Erik had been captured, and all the others had disappeared.

She looked for them, ending up in Germany to give birth alone, scared, terrified. She had found refuge in a farm, where a lady offered her a shelter. And she had helped her go through the pain, push out the baby who was ready now to see the sun.

She had never seen such a beautiful creature. Blue and different. Already certain to face a life full of prejudice and hatred toward him. 

She had turned back to her original form during the labor without realizing it. At first, she thought the lady would freak out seeing all this sudden blue on her, on the baby. But she didn’t. 

When the baby had stopped crying, fed with a milk that wasn’t her nor the lady’s, Raven slept. When she woke up, it was to find a pair of tiny eyes looking at her. Then a nasty smell. The lady proposed to change the diaper and Raven nodded. She watched her taking care of the little creature with no fear just smiles.

“You’ll have to find him a name.” she had said, turning her smile to Raven. She nodded.

And on the next morning she was gone, leaving just a note on the baby’s cover : “Please love him for me.”

“What happened to her ?” Charles asks.

“They lived a nice life. Reclused. She was a castaway from other humans too. Because her body was somewhat different. When I learned of her death, I went looking for him and that’s when I found him again.”

The silence again. She wishes now she would have flowered her grave.

“Did you named him ?” Charles’ voice nudges softly the silence away.

“Never. He wasn’t mine to name.”

“Never ?”

The laughters slowly fades away outside as Hank comes to the group to herd them back inside for the next class.

“Kurt is his name. That’s the one she gave him. He doesn’t need another one.”

Charles fingers touch hers, the one still digging in her arm. She lets him.

“As you wish. But don’t retreat too far ?” he asks gently. Like the professor he is.

“I’ll try” she answers. And she lets go of her arm so she can take his hand. He squeezes tenderly, and she wipes a tear.


End file.
